Fear-It Week
by packmulesrus
Summary: Fear-It Week has come at last, the annual, week-long contest of pranks, vandalism, and school spirit between Monsters University and their rivals, Fear Tech. And it's up to Oozma Kappa to bring honor and glory to their alma mater. Will they succeed? Also, who's their new friend? And why hasn't anyone noticed that she's a human? Read and find out! Based on the Disney Infinity Game.
1. Chapter 1

**HI HI! WELCOME TO MY FIRST EVER POSTED FANFIC**. **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR MY OC(s) ARE OWNED AND COPYRIGHTED BY DISNEY/PIXAR. I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH EITHER OF THEM IN ANY WAY. I'M JUST A BIG FAN WITH EXTRA TIME ON HER HANDS AND WANTED TO SHOW MY FANDOM FOR MONSTERS INC/MONSTERS UNIVERSITY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED FROM ALL. NO TROLLS, PLEASE. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The sound of birds chirping awoke me from my sleep. I then opened my eyes to see a bird—a pigeon—perched on an oak tree branch with yellow blossoms and green leaves above my head. I heard another bird chirping nearby, but I could only see one bird. But then I realized, _Hey, why am I sleeping on the grass?_

Just then, the pigeon on the branch looked to its right, revealing another head with two horns on its crown. It took one look at me, and then shrieked like a banshee on steroids.

"RAAAAARR!"

"AAAHH!"

I scrambled backwards trying to get away from the creature, only then to back up into a purple bush full of vines and thorns. The needles from the bush poked my back, causing me to yelp and shoot right up, but then to feel my hair get pulled back by the vines.

"Ow! Fluff my hair!" I cursed aloud, trying to free my curly strands from the bush's grasp. But the fickle plant only tightened its grasp on my hair, making claim to my locks. All I could to was grunt in frustration, trying all the more to free myself from my captor.

I paused for a moment and looked back up at the freak(s) of nature. The two heads stared down at me with golden-yellow eyes void of any expression, let alone concern for my well-being. But then, it occurred to me_. _

_I've seen this bird elsewhere before…in a movie. That's right! In—"_

Before I could finish my thought, I felt my hair being pulled even more into the bush.

"Oh, hell no!" I yelled out loud, but it just made the apparently live plant hungry for more. "Help! Someone help!" was all I could do at that point, other than look back up at the two-headed bird who could care less about my fate.

Suddenly, I heard a voice shout, "Hang on! We're coming!" Two seconds later, just before my head was completely engulfed by the bush, I felt two smooth hands grab my arms.

"Hang on! I got ya!" said a male voice. It sounded like Billy Crystal, but I couldn't see his face because of the sunlight shining directly on mine.

"Don't worry," said another male voice, "we'll get you out of there."

_John Goodman? No, it can't be._

About a second later, I hear the Billy Crystal voice shout, "What are you doing!"

"I'm trying to root it out of the ground."

"That won't work. Do that, and she'll be stuck in their forever."

"Then what do you expect for us to do!"

"We need to poison it. Here, pour this directly over its roots. Don't get it on the girl's head."

"Alright, Coach."

I heard some sort of liquid being poured onto the ground. Then suddenly, I felt the bush shake violently and loosen my hair from its vines. The person holding my hand was able to pull me out of the bush, but he pulled too fast and caused me to collide with him and tumble onto the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" asked the husky voice behind me. I managed to prop myself up using the body below me, but then I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who it was.

That giant green eye. Those two small horns. The bright green skin shaped in the form of a beach ball with arms and legs.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, "You're Mike Wazowski!"

The green cyclops looked up at me with half of his brow raised in curiosity, probably wondering how this stranger knew his name. "Y-yeah, that's right," he said, "I'm Mike Wazowski."

I crawled off of Mike to give him some space.

_Holy crap_, I thought to myself_, I'm in the monster world! I'm a human…in the monster world…full of monster!_

I then noticed something else. _Why isn't Mike flipping out? I'm a human!_

And I wasn't a little kid like Boo; I was an adult! (Well, a seventeen year old adult.)

The green cyclops stood back up, took a few steps toward me, and extended his right hand to me, offering to help me off the ground. I grabbed his hand with two of mine, and he pulled me up onto my feet. As soon as I stood up, I heard giant footsteps stomping over to me and Mike. I turned around to meet, of course, a giant wall of blue fur with purple polka dots, two curled horns, and a dinosaur-like tail swishing behind him.

"Hey there," said the giant blue monster, "are you okay?"

All I did was just stare up at the monster in front of me. Upon facing said monster, the first thing I noticed was just how tall he was in comparison to me. I stood at 5'5", but I was still under his shoulders. When I didn't answer right away, the blue monster replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. Where're my manners?" He then extended his right hand—er—paw, and introduced himself as, "James P. Sullivan. Friends call me—"

"Sulley." I said in sync with him while shaking his paw.

"Th-that's right," Sulley said with a hint of surprise, "have we met before?"

"N-no," I answered, "but I, uh, have heard about you guys."

Mike walked over to Sulley's side and looked up at me with even more curiosity. "You have?"

"Yeah."

_In the movies, but like fluff I tell you that._

I tried to think of a decent answer for the two monsters before me, but my thoughts were cut off with someone yelling, "Hey, what are you three doing over there! That place is off limits!"

All three of us turned to see a giant aqua blue slug-like monster in a policeman's uniform who then started to run—I mean squirm—toward us.

"Uh oh," said Mike, "Sulley . . ."

"Right behind ya," replied Sulley. He then grabbed me, flung me over his shoulders, and dashed off with Mike in the opposite direction, leaving the angry policeman in the dust, shaking his fist at us.

* * *

The two monsters ran for quite a distance, all the while Sulley carrying me on his back. I didn't mind at all. To be honest, I was loving every minute of it. His fur felt so soft and shaggy. I even got a whiff of his scent…No, that's not creepy. It was a combination of sour milk and rotten onions. Definitely not my most favorite smell in the world, but it didn't make me gag or pass out. Actually, it was somewhat nostalgic. After all, this is how monsters were supposed to smell, right?

Eventually, the duo stopped to take a breather, Sulley letting me down finally.

"Okay," Mike heaved, "I think we lost him."

"Yeah, after five blocks of running." I commented, "Who would have thought a slug could squirm that fast?"

I gave my two new acquaintances another minute to catch their breaths before asking them a question. "So, why was he chasing us in the first place?"

Mike took one more deep breath and answered, "That place where we found you is actually protected by the city. That bush you were in is a rare species of Purpura Harare Amicus."

Sulley and I stared at Mike with blank expressions, obviously not knowing what the fluff he was talking about.

"It's a very social plant." Mike continued, "Many of them in the wild can gather up to hundreds, sometimes thousands, of square feet. It must have mistaken your hair for another of its kind and tried to incorporate it with itself."

I then felt Sulley twirl a few strands of my hair around his index finger, making them spring from straight to curly. "Your hair does look a lot like that bush." he pondered aloud. "Probably thought it made a new cute friend."

I stood completely still the whole time thinking to myself, _Sulley's touching my hair! Sulley's touching my hair! The big blue kitty's touching my hair! _

But Mike had to ruin the moment and wave Sulley's paw away from my head. "Knock it off, Sul. Don't scare the girl."

"Oh, no," I assured Mike, "no worries…So, how did you get the plant to let me go?"

"Oh, easy. Simply poured some vinegar on its roots."

"Vinegar?"

Sulley slapped his forehead and sighed through his teeth, "Oh yeah." He then looked down at Mike and added, "The vinegar Ms. Squibbles asked for us to get while we were out."

"Oh, that's right." Mike said, "Not a problem. We'll get some more. Come on, Sulley. I think the corner market a block back sells the vinegar we're looking for."

Mike took two steps, and then whipped back around and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, my dear. I didn't catch your name at all. Where are _my_ manners?"

He extended his right hand at me and asked, "Your name?"

I shook his hand and replied with a smile, "Vivian Scherrique. Nice to meet both of you."

I then turned to shake Sulley's hand—er—paw too (Aw, screw it!). I looked down at our hands and giggled at how big his hand was in comparison to mine, yet his wasn't crushing mine at all. He was very gentle.

But then I remembered that I was a human, and no one had said anything about it yet. Why weren't they afraid of me? Judging by their (more) youthful features, this had to be the Monsters University era, where they should still be afraid of humans. So why weren't they?

"Hey," said Sulley, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I looked back up at the big kitty's face full of concern. I then realized that I was frowning.

"Oh! Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing, really." I pulled my hand away and chuckled a little, trying to put on the best "everything's fine" smile I could muster. But it didn't stop the big kitty from looking concerned.

"You're sure?" he insisted.

I giggled some more and twirled my hair out of reflex—a defense mechanism of mine whenever I felt worried or out of place. The two monsters caught on right away that something wasn't right, obviously.

"Well," I started to say, "something's been _kind of_ bothering me…"

"What is it?" asked Mike beside me.

"Well, it's just that…"

"Yeah?" asked Mike and Sulley in unison.

"All this time…"

"Yeah?"

"You guys never…"

"_Yeah_?"

"Noticed tha—"

_Ding. Dong. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding. Ding. Dong._ All three of us looked up at the nearby clock tower. It was 4:30.

"It's getting late." Sulley said to Mike. "We should get going."

"Right, Sulley," Mike replied. He turned to me and said, "Sorry, but we need to—"

"It's okay," I interjected, "I understand." I waved goodbye and said, "Take care."

"You too." replied Mike, while Sulley pointed two fingers at me and made a clicking sound with his mouth. They two monsters walked up the street to wherever their market was, and I turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

_I can't believe it! I met Sulley and Mike! My family's never gonna believe this! _

I had just turned the corner when I realized, _Wait a minute. Where am I going? In fact, how the fluff did I even get here!_

* * *

**TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER: YES THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED. I'M TRYING TO REFINE THE WRITING SOME MORE, FIXING SOME GRAMMAR ERRORS AND WHAT NOT. **

**ANYWAY, FOR ALL THE NEWBIES, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY. I REALLY WANNA HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK, NOT JUST TRYING GO GET MORE REVIEWS. **

**I'LL BE UPDATING THE OTHER CHAPTERS TOO, TRYING TO SIFT THROUGHT THEM AS WELL. ANYWAY, ENJOY THE OTHER ONES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI HI! WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED, REMOVING AS MANY GRAMMAR ERRORS AS POSSIBLE. I ALSO ADDED SOME OTHER TIDBITS AS WELL. NO MAJOR CHANGES, SO NO WORRIES! ENJOY.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Mommy, look. A human."

"What! Where! Oh, no sweetie. That's not a human. That's just a very clothed monster. Now come along; your father's waiting for us."

_Heh, for a second I thought someone had caught on finally._

A teenage human girl with tan-colored skin and dark brown curly hair sat on a park bench under a giant oak tree, its leaves purple and gold; definitely a plant not common back in her world. She had wandered about the vast city of Monstropolis for about an hour or so, all the while searching for her two new acquaintances, Mike Wazowski and James Sullivan. She had kept to herself while searching so to not cause a panic, but so far was not yet met with any hostility from the citizens around her. Every monster she had come across either ignored her, glanced at her for a second and went back to whatever they were doing, or just smiled and waved at her.

_Just smile and wave, Vivian. Just smile and wave._

Eventually, Vivian had worked up the courage to walk up to a monster and ask him for directions to the nearest market. She couldn't specify which one of the five in the area she was looking for, so she ended up checking each one. When she had finally found the market (the fifth one of course!), she was then told by the bag boy that she had just missed them and that he overheard them deciding to take the bus for home.

"_Do you happen to know where they live?" _

"_Nope. Sorry, sweetheart. But, uh, if you want…I can tell you where I live." *wink*_

"_Riiiight…or you can tell me where that guy lives."_

_Huh? Who? I don't see any—hey, where she go?_

After catching her breath from running two blocks, Vivian decided that the next place to check for Mike and Sulley would be Monsters University. So from another, more neighborly monster, she had obtained directions to the nearest said college and headed straightway. Along her travels, she came to a park full of lush, shady trees and wooden benches; just in time too, because her legs were aching for a rest.

As she lounged there, she had been pondering for the life of her how she ended up in the world of Monsters Inc., or more specifically, Monster University. The last thing she remembered was being back home, but besides that, nothing else. The rest was all a blank to her. And now, Vivian Scherrique was stranded in a world of monsters, with only the clothes on her back (and legs), an iPod, earbuds, and a cellphone, WITH NO RECEPTION!

_If I can find Mike and Sulley, I can explain to them the situation, and maybe they can help me get back to my world. Maybe they can sneak me through one of those scare doors…But…that would mean I'd have to say goodbye to this world, and may never come back...Do I really wanna leave right after I got here?_

"Hurry up, Kimberly!"

Vivian looked up to her right a lavender charlie with pink stripes, glasses, and a bongo set around her neck, scurrying as fast as her four tentacle legs would allow her.

"I'm coming, Elektra!"

Running right behind the charlie was a dark green spiff with pink lace ribbons on her two, long, ebony horns. She was trying to adjust her books in her book bag and keep up with her friend's pace.

"If there no more seats at The Growl, I'm so blaming you . . . and making you pay for my takeout."

"Chill, El. I'm sure there'll be plenty of seats."

"On the floor, maybe."

Vivian had recalled a place called The Growl from her _Monsters University Fearbook_. Not much was discussed about said place; just enough to hint that that's where MU students like to go to hangout.

_I wonder what that place is like? Sounds like a lot of fun. _

She took another look around her surroundings, taking in all the new flora and fauna before her dark brown eyes, and hearing all the random chatter of passerbyers. Charlies, spiffs, and slugs; oh my, what a sight to see. This sight would definitely put all the Disneyworld parades to shame.

_Grrrrr! What am I thinking! I'm in the monster world! I got my dream-come-true! And no one seems to mind that I'm here! Why?! Hmmm, maybe it's all a really long dream…but that bush felt too real to be one. _

She took one more look around. For such a place that these creatures would deem as normal, everyday life, this particular visitor had found it to be on par with Disneyworld; perhaps even better. All around her was a wonderland of amazing, unique creatures with which to interact, as well as the endless possibilities of adventures. To simply go back to her world without even a quarter of the experience would be more than just a crime to oneself. Heck, it would be a cold-hearted slap in the face of Fate after having given such a miracle to one lucky soul.

_Well, real or not, I can't just throw this all away. I'm gotta make the best of it. Maybe I'm here for a reason. Well, whatever that is, I won't find out sitting here. _

With burning enthusiasm once more lit, the lone human girl pushed herself up off her bench, took in a long stretch from head to toe, and marched off to destiny.

* * *

"Ow! Terri, you're in my space again."

"Uh, I'm always in your space.

"You know what I mean."

"Hey now, settle down back there, fellaroonies. We'll be at the Growl in two pints of a Phlegm 'n' Slime Slushie."

"Yeah, no need for negative vibes, my brothers from another monster. Here, I'll trade places with you, Terry."

"Um, Art, did you forget we—OOF!"

"Ow! Watch the horn!"

"How's this, my compadres?"

"Mrmphrmphrmphrmphrmphrmph!"

"What's that, Terry?"

"He said he can't breathe with his face against the window, and please get off between our necks!"

"Oh, okay."

"Ow! _My_ eye!

"Oops, sorry Mike."

"Now, now, boys. No horseplaying in the car. Art, sweetie, seatbelts."

"Okay."

"Ow! My tail!"

"Oops, sorry, Sul."

"Thanks again for treating us to dinner at the Growl, guys."

"Not at all, Squishy. It's the least Sulley and I can do for ruining dinner. Sorry again for not getting the right vinegar, Ms. Squibbles."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Mikey. You two didn't ruin dinner. I can make my special casserole tomorrow night. I'm just glad that you boys were able to help that poor girl."

"Huh? Girl? Where?"

"Hey, Sulley, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine, Mike."

"What's on your mind, Sullskee? You've been quiet for most of the ride."

"Oh, it's nothing, Don. Just enjoying the view back here."

* * *

"So this is the Growl."

Vivian had finally reached the Growl. She had thought that is was a restaurant on the school campus, but it turned out to be just a few blocks away. The building looked almost like a TGI Friday's with a few minor differences. The main difference was the design of the name out front-the "G" looking like a griffin's head, the "o" like an eye ball surrounded by fanged teeth, and the "l" like a lion's tail. Add some spikes around the brick walls, and you'd have a Halloween version of a TGI Friday's. The noise radiating through the walls and windows of the joint definitely sounded like a TGI Friday's.

_Gurgle Gurgle Gurgle._

"Aw, man. Not right now."

Vivian was just reminded that she had not eaten anything all day.

_But wait, there's more. _

She didn't even have any money to buy food.

"Just hang on, stomach. When we find Mike and Sulley, we can ask to borrow some money, or see if they'll accept a useless cellphone as payment."

She was about to continue her way to MU, but then noticed her legs throbbing again from exhaustion.

"Aw, come on! Not you two!"

Vivian glanced once more at the building in front of her. She had recalled that some restaurants back home frowned upon guests who do not order anything at all. Would this one be the same, or be nice and let her rest for a bit? Maybe even offer a free glass of water?

"Only one way to find out."

She pushed the glass door open and was hit with a tidal wave of loud music, bright lights, and roars and laughter from the customers. The inside was wall-to-wall jammed-pack with monsters galore. As she walked in, she was then greeted by a female pill monster with yellow skin, four emerald green eyes, and blue bat-winged hair shaped into two ponytails.

"Hi. Welcome to the Growl. Please enjoy the Stuffed Jalapeno Eyeball Poppers. How many are in your party?"

"Just one, and may I have a seat at the counter, please?"

"Sure. Please follow me."

The waitress led Vivian through a cluster-fluff of monsters—students, families, you name it. As the human followed the greeter, she recognized some frats and sororities partying at their tables.

_No way! Slugma Slugma Kappa! Jaws Theta Chi! Omega Howl too! Gotta catch 'em all!_

_Vivian, stop!_

_What is it, brain?_

_We need to find Mike and Sulley first. We shouldn't be parading around all these monsters causing a scene. Who knows what will happen?_

_I'm not gonna cause a scene. I'm just gonna hug all these monsters and stuff them in my pockets. _

_Heel. Counter. Now!_

_Darn it!_

"Here's your seat. The waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you."

_I hope they don't charge for water. *Yawn* Why do I suddenly feel sleepy?"_

_Well, you have been walking a lot today. _

_Shut up, brain. I need to concen…*yawn* concen…trate on… on staying a…Zzzzzzzzzzzzz._

As the tired human slept face down on the counter, the greeter from before strolled by once more, this time escorting a certain fraternity and mother to their seats.

"Right this way, please."

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

"Hello."

"GET TO THE CHOPPER! Huh?"

A giant orange-furred monster with a brown mohawk, same-colored bushy eyebrows and mustache, and round red nose stood before Vivian behind the counter. He was wearing an apron with the name "Barney" sewn on the top right-hand pocket.

"Welcome to the Growl," he said in a monotone voice that almost lulled Vivian back to sleep, "Please enjoy the Stuffed Jalapeno Eyeball Poppers. What can I get for you?"

"Hello, sir. Do you—"

"Please, call me Barney. _*Sigh*_ "Everyone else does."

"Oh, okay, Barney."

Vivian could not stop staring at Barney's face. Those bushy brows, mustache, and round nose looked so familiar. He looked almost exactly like a character from the Fearbook. Then it hit her! Professor William Brandywine!

"Hey, Barney, do you know a Professor William Brandywine?"

"I assume so. He's my twin brother."

_That's makes sense._

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I just thought that you two looked pretty similar."

"That is true. A lot of monsters can't tell us apart sometimes."

_Aside from the colored fur and mohawk. Why do you have that?_

"He teaches Scream Can Design at MU, while I took up the family business."

"Family business? Do you mean the Growl?"

"Yup. This place has been in our family's name for three generations. I took over after our father retired, while my twin brother went off to college."

"You didn't go to college with your brother?"

"Nope. No Brandywine has been to college for three generations, but my brother was the adventurous one in the family."

"Does he ever come back to visit?"

"Once or twice during the week. How do you know him, anyway? Do you attend MU as well?"

"I wish I could say yes, but no. I'm just visiting. I, uh, hate to change the subject, but have you seen a short, round, green cyclops and a giant blue cat with purple polka-dots? I've been looking for them all day."

"Hmmm, sounds like Mike Wazowski and Jimmy Sullivan."

"That's them!"

"They're my usual customers here, but I haven't see either of them today. *Sigh* Sorry to let you down."

"No, that's okay. No worries. I'll look for them at the school tomorrow."

"Alright then. Mind if I change the subject and take your order?"

"Sure. Uh, do you charge for a glass of water?"

"Three dollars for the first glass, but free refills afterwards."

_Fluff my hair!_

"But since it's Ladies' Night tonight, your drink is on the house."

"Oh, cool!"

"With purchase of an entrée."

_Crap!_

"Oh."

Barney then added, "But I can see you had a long today, so no purchase necessary."

Vivian's eyes lit up to the generous offer made by the owner. "Are you sure? I don't want to impo—"

Barney held his paw up, pausing Vivian's sentence. He then replied, "Like you said: No worries."

"Oh, wow! Thank you, Barney!"

Vivian reached over the counter and gave Barney the biggest hug she could muster. Barney still looked unfazed.

"It's not every day I talked to someone else besides by brother."

"You don't socialize with the customers?"

"Nope. I never was the social type, even around the ladies. It was my brother who was the 'ladies' man.' I'll be back with your water."

"Thanks again, Barney."

Barney headed off to get Vivian's drink, while she waited at the counter, thanking Fate for this piece of good luck. She sat patiently in her swivel chair while feeling the fan from the nearby conditioner blow in her face. The cool air felt so refreshing on her warm, golden brown skin, especially after having walked all afternoon in the hot sun.

She closed her eyes and listened to all the chatter and laughter going on around her. She even recognized the roars and cheers of Jaws Theta Chi, despite being in another room of the restaurant. Once again, the ambience of actually being in the monster world took over and heightened Vivian's spirit and giddiness. She could only imagine what surprises awaited her next.

"Well, hellooo there, beautiful. What's your name?"

Vivian opened her eyes and turned meet the voice of the person next to her. Of all the monsters in the world of Monsters University that Fate could have decided to sit next to her, IT HAD TO BE THIS ONE! CHET ALEXANDER!

"Chet?!"

* * *

**WHAT THE FLUFF IS HE DOING HERE?! TURN THE PAGE! TURN THE PAGE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**HI HI! HERE'S PART 2 OF CHAPTER 3, RE-EDITED. ONCE AGAIN, NO BIG CHANGES. JUST SOME TIDBITS I THOUGHT OF. AND NO OFFENSE TO theblacksnorlax. YOU DID NOTHING WRONG. I JUST WANTED TO ADD A FEW THINGS. YOU'RE STILL AWESOME, BUDDY. YOU BELIEVE ME, RIGHT?...RIGHT?...W-W-WHERE YOU GOIN—WAIT! COME BACK! COME BACK! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!**

**SORRY! GOTTA GO! ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Sulley!"

"Huh?" Sulley looked across the table and into the eye on an agitated Mike.

"What toppings do you want on the pizza?" he said again, finally having his frat brother's attention.

"Oh, um," Sulley glanced at the topping selections on the menu and then chose, "pepperoni, bat wings, and olives."

"Ew, not olives!" Terri complained.

"What's wrong with olives?"

"Olives are gross."

"How about pepperoni and pineapple?" Squishy suggested.

"Pepperoni and pineapple?" questioned Mike.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Art replied.

"Hey now, how about extra sausage and moldy green peppers?" Don vouched.

"I'm allergic to green peppers." Terry stated.

"I'm not." Terri said.

What first started out as a simple order for an extra-large pizza grew into the biggest debate of the semester for Oozma Kappa. All seven members were in an uproar over what to put on and leave off the pizza.

"Look, do you guys need another minute?" said the waitress who was growing impatient, "Or an hour?"

"No need, miss." replied a very calm Ms. Squibbles. "We will have an extra-large Supreme Scream Squid Pie with extra mold-zarella and marinara, pepperoni, bat wings, onions, sausage, Cranadian bacon, and three separate orders of olives, pineapples, and moldy green peppers pan-fried and on the side. Also, could you please cook the pizza in the oven twice? Make it well done?"

All seven members at the table remained silent to the order given to the waitress, a sign of universal agreement to the matriarch's decision.

"Cook it in the oven twice." the waitress repeated aloud as she wrote down the order on her notepad. "Anything else?"

"Yes, may we have another pitcher of slimeade, please?"

"Slimeade, got it." The waitress wrote down the last bit of instructions and then slithered off to drop off the order before anyone else from the table could get in another word. Back at the table, Mike directed his attention at his polka-dotted comrade, who seemed to be lost in thought most of that night.

"Sulley, what's up?" asked Mike, "Why are you so quiet tonight?"

"Yeah, what ya thinking about?" Terri inquired too.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Sulley answered, "Just, um, still thinking about our run-in with Fear Tech today."

"Yeah, that was intense." replied Mike.

"I still can't believe that you guys snuck into Fear Tech!" exclaimed Squishy.

"Well, what other choice did we have? I searched through all the Campus Roar archives five times, and it still wasn't enough information. So the next best place to check was Fear Tech."

"Yeah, but did you really have to go all the way to Fear Tech to get the information?" asked Terry, "Why not check from the school computers on campus?"

"Believe me," assured Mike, "If that was possible, I would have. But Fear Tech's website is only accessible to their students and faculty. And my friend, Mark McDermott, was still nowhere close to getting past the school's firewall. So, I had no other choice but to sneak into Fear Tech's library and look up all their newspaper articles."

"You **and **Sulley?" asked Don.

"Well, I **planned** to go alone." said Mike.

"But I had been to Fear Tech already, and knew my way around." said Sulley.

"You also had your face on a hundred wanted posters for stealing their scare pig."

"And they got the nose all wrong too."

Everyone at the table couldn't help but laugh; even Mike chuckled.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Art inquired.

"Yes, and no." Mike replied. "We did find some articles about past strategies used by Fear Tech, but we didn't get to finish reading all the articles before campus security spotted us."

"You should have heard them yelling." Sulley interjected. "HEY, IT'S THAT BLUE BRAT FROM MU! AND HE BROUGHT A BEACH BALL WITH HIM!"

Almost everyone at the table burst into laughter, except for Mike and a sympathetic Ms. Squibbles.

"It wasn't that funny." Mike stated.

"What happened next sure was." Sulley said.

"What happened?" asked Squishy.

"Well, it turns out that the MU librarian has a cousin who works at the Fear Tech Library. And she doesn't tolerate any noise as well."

Everyone else at the table except for Mike and Sulley responded in a unison of "Oh!"

"Yup," Mike continued where Sulley left off, "so when she heard them yelling, she grabbed all the security guards and tossed them out the window."

Sulley then flailed his arms in the air and yelled like the guards, "WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The table once again burst into laughter. Even Ms. Squibbles laughed herself to tears after watching Sulley impersonate the security guards.

"That gave us enough time to zoom out of the library and out of Fear Tech," Mike continued, "but we still had some students chase after us for a few blocks. Luckily, we hopped on the nearest bus and lost them."

"Fear Tech dummies." Sulley chuckled.

"The bus ended up taking us all the way to downtown Monstropolis, where we called you, Ms. Squibbles."

"My, you two have had quite a day." said Ms. Squibbles. "And that's where you found that girl and helped her get out of that plant, too, right?"

"That's right."

"Yeah…" Sulley mumbled, "that girl…"

"Sulley? Are you okay?" asked Squishy.

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Nothing but that giirrl?" Terry teased.

Terri added in, "Boom Chika Mwow Mwow."

"What? No, it's nothing like that!"

"Are you sure?" the twins said in unison.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Then what is it?" asked Mike.

"Well," Sulley started to explain, "I'm just…kinda…worried about her."

"Vivian?"

"Ooooh, Vivian." Art sang. "Mwah mwah mwah mwah."

"Knock it off!" Sulley exclaimed.

"Art, let him finish." said Ms. Squibbles. "Why are you worried about her, James?"

"Well," Sulley continued, "she seemed pretty concerned about something before we left for home. One moment she was cheerful and smiling, and the next she was upset and frowning."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I asked her if she was okay, and she insisted that she was fine."

"Well, actually," Mike interjected, "Vivian was about to tell us something, but then we noticed it was getting late, so we had to say goodbye to her. Whatever it was, she decided it wasn't important enough to tell us."

"I thought so too at first. But now…"

"Now what, sweetie?" asked Ms. Squibbles.

Sulley heaved a sigh and stared down at his empty plate. He searched for the right words to convey to his friends without making him sound weak or foolish, but couldn't find any better way of saying it. After what felt like centuries to his audience, he finally answered, "Now, I think that we should have gone back for her. Maybe something _was_ wrong. Maybe she was in trouble, and she needed our help, bu…but I just…brushed it off and…went on my way. What if she was hurt, and we were the only two that could have helped her? What if now, she…I…*sigh*…I should have gone back."

All was silent at the table as Sulley's words sank into the hearts of his listeners.

No witty anecdotes were thrown out. No oohs and aahs were sounded out. Nothing.

Just sobering silence.

For a monster like Sulley who at first seemed selfish, prideful, and lacked motivation, for him to open up and confess his concern for another soul's well-being beside his own, it touched all their hearts. James P. Sullivan had confessed to his newest family for barely half a semester that he can care for other people. That he does have a heart.

Ms. Squibbles reached across the table and gently placed her hand on Sulley's. Sulley looked up and gazed into the eyes of a loving, caring mother, a look he had seen in his own mother back home. "You're a very sweet boy, James." she replied.

Sulley blushed at the compliment. He then felt a small hand on his other arm. He looked down and into the face of his frat brother Squishy, whose gentle smile almost matched his mother's, but was more of the little brother he never had. He lifted his head, and looked across the table and into the faces of his new comrades-in-arms. Their expressions assured Sulley that they indeed were his friends, and they would always have his back. This caused Sulley's face to grow into a small smile, as to say "Thanks."

"Don't worry, Sulley," Mike assured his friend with utmost sincerity, "I'm sure Vivian's fine. Wherever she is right now, she's probably having the time of her life."

* * *

_**FLUFF MY HAIR AND DYE IT PINK!**_

Of all the monsters that Fate could have chosen to sit next to Vivian, it had to be none other than Roar Omega Roar fraternity brother Chet Alexander, a.k.a. Johnny Worthington's lackey and number one fanboy.

"I, uh, couldn't help but notice such a_ fiine_ lady as you sitting here all by yourself." said the flirtatious crab-like monster as he too sat in the swivel chair next to the mysterious tan-skinned female.

"You don't say?" said Vivian.

"I _do_ say. I also notice that you know my name."

"Oh, yeah. I've, uh, kinda heard about you."

"You have!" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah," she replied NOT excitedly, "You're Chet Alexander from Roar Omega Roar."

"That's right! That's amazing! I can't' believe it! You know me! I'm famous!" He laughed and then coughed, trying to collect himself. "I mean, um, of course you do." he replied, trying to act smooth and suave, but failing miserably. "I wish I could say the same for you, but I don't. So, um…what's your name, sweet thang?"

He then tried to place a claw on the female's hand, but she snatched it away and replied, "It's not 'sweet thang.'"

"My apologies. It must be Angel then."

"No."

"Goddess?"

"_No_."

"…Deity?"

"How long are you gonna keep this up?"

"How long is eternity?"

"As long as my temper."

"Ooh, feisty. I like that in a woman."

"And I like crab meat in my dragon roll. Your point?"

"Oooooh, saucy!" he replied as he shuddered at the female's last remark.

"Barney, can I get that water to go?"

"No, wait! Please don't leave!" cried the frantic crustacean, waiving his claws out in front of her as to stop his lady from leaving, "I mean, uh, allow me to buy you a drink."

"I already have one."

Just on cue, Barney returned to drop off Vivian's tall glass of water, with ice too.

"Just water? For you, my dear, that will not do. Good sir, two of your finest Phlegm 'n' Slime Slushies."

"Two Phlegm 'n' Slime Slushies coming up." Barney said in his monotone voice.

"Oh, and some of those Stuffed Jalapeno Eyeball Poppers."

"You got it."

Barney walked off to get the new order, leaving Chet to dote over the mysterious female before him.

"You really shouldn't have." Vivian said.

"I know. I know."

"No, really, I mean you_ really shouldn't_ have. I've never tried any of that stuff before."

_Come to think of it, I've never tried ANY monster food before. What if it's nasty? What if I get sick? What if it turns me into a zombie and I infect everyone else and end up destroying the monster world? All because of poppers! And I love poppers! My love for poppers kills all life!_

"Uh, helllooo?" said the crustacean before her, waving his big claw in front of her face. "Earth to gorgeous?" He then made clicking noises with his claw to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, just, um, remembered that, um, I…have…a…sensitive stomach, so I have to watch what I eat."

_Yeah, that's right._

"Oh, I'm sorry. Poor thing, we can't have that happen you. Hey Barney! Can you nix the poppers and bring us a Banana Slug Sundae instead? With extra hot sludge?"

Vivian almost heaved whatever was in her stomach, if she did eat anything before coming to this world. She couldn't decide which was nastier, bananas or slugs. And what the fluff was sludge?

"One Banana Slug Sundae coming up." said Barney.

"Trust me," said Chet, "you'll love this. It's made with all-natural frozen slime yogurt and the freshest slugs."

"…Goodie."_ ( -_-")_

"Whenever I come here with my brothers, I always ge—"

"Wait," she interrupted, "your brothers?"

"Yeah, my fraternity. I always come here with them. They're at their table right now. Wanna meet 'em?"

_Uh oh._ (O_O)

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look who's here?" said a familiar two-horned monster. "It's Oozma Kappa. And they brought a chaperone."

Seated in the booth right next to Oozma Kappa's was none other than Roar Omega Roar, MU's most elite, blue-blood fraternity and main rivals in the Scare Games. As the five members (Chet being elsewhere) took their seats, they were greeted with the groans and mumbles of the boys in green and gold, all except from said chaperone.

"Hello boys," greeted the surprisingly cheerful mother, "how are you all tonight?"

"Why, as a matter of fact," replied the ROR leader, "we couldn't be any better than right now, ma'am. How are you?"

"Same here. Just having a nice, quiet dinner with all my boys."

"And if you don't mind," Mike interjected, "we would like to keep it quiet."

"Easy, Killer. We're here just for our dinner too (and some entertainment). No need for a show of fangs."

"Hah! What fangs?" remarked Reggie Jacobs, which caused the rest of the members to chuckle and snicker.

Mike was about to stand out of his seat, but then was stopped by the twins and Don. As Mike calmed down, he then noticed the RORs' newest member Randy Boggs, who didn't appear to be having as much fun as the rest. It looked like he was just putting on a show to appease the others. When Randy noticed Mike's gaze, his eyes widened a little, but then slanted them quickly and directed his focus onto the decorations on the walls.

Mike couldn't help but ponder what had happened to Randy. He had gone from his fellow roommate and friend to now his rival and bully-in-training. He went from surprising his roommate with homemade cupcakes after a long day of classes to dumping stuffed animals on him and his team at the ROR's last mixer. What could have made sweet, shy Randy Boggs to just change like that?

Was finally being a part of the "cool kids" so appealing that it was worth cutting off all ties with his former friend and roommate?

Come to think of it, when Mike returned to MU for the spring semester, he discovered that Randy had requested a room change and didn't tell Mike about it. He tried to find Randy and ask him why, but to no avail. It was as if Randy was avoiding him at all costs, as if Mike were a human child. Whatever the reason was, Mike had yet to find out, and may never will.

Mike's thoughts were then cut off to the voice of the waitress from before, who had returned with the group's food. "One Supreme Scream Squid Pie with all the trimmings, and one pitcher of slimeade." said the waitress. "Enjoy."

"Excuse me boys," said Ms. Squibbles, "I need to use the restroom for a second. Go ahead and start without me."

Ms. Squibbles scooted out of her seat and walked off to the restrooms, thus leaving Oozma Kappa alone with Roar Omega Roar.

"So," Johnny said, finally breaking the silence, "I heard from some angry Fear Tech students that a certain blue monster and green beach ball from MU snuck onto their campus today."

"You don't say?" replied Sulley.

"I do."

"What do you want, Worthington?" said a very agitated Mike.

"Nothing." Johnny replied nonchalantly, as he checked his claws for dirt. "I'm just curious as to why would any member of Oozma Kappa, especially the two latest scare program dropouts, sneak into Fear Tech's library. It wouldn't have anything to do with next week's upcoming events, would it?"

"That's none of your business." retorted Mike.

But Sulley then asked, "What if it does?"

"Sulley!"

"Ah, so it's true." Johnny declared. "You boys plan to partake in all the festivities? Hoping to once again prove yourselves as actual scarers? To finally gain respect and recognition from your fellow monsters? To finally make friends?"

"What's wrong with that?" Sulley asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It's a very noble cause . . . except for one thing." Johnny flicked some dirt from under his claws before turning his gaze to the OK members and finally said with a smirk, "It'll never happen."

"You don't know that!" shouted Mike.

"Why wouldn't it happen!" exclaimed Sulley.

"This isn't just some water balloon fight in your mommy's front yard, kiddies." Johnny explained. "After the Scare Games, Fear-It Week is the most competitive event of the entire year. This even gets printed in the public newspapers. And it's not just a team of six against another. It's the entire school pitted against another school. Everyone and everything's a target. While you were doing your research, did you also find out that neither side has held a two-year winning streak since the game's creations? One year MU would win, and Fear Tech the next? Neither school has won twice in a row! That's how serious this is. And if any of you expect me, or anyone else, to believe that a bunch of loser dropouts would last a day—no, a minute—in something as intense as this, let alone help win another year, then you might as well break out the strait jackets, because they've all lost their minds!"

Once again, all was silent at the Oozma Kappa table as the words of the Worthington heir seeped into their minds and sank into their hearts. Each member's head hung low and watched their food grow colder, just having lost their appetites. How could a group of misfit outcasts make a difference in the upcoming war against Fear Tech, let alone win it? They were barely hanging on by a thread in the Scare Games. What could make them think to possibly stand a chance in Fear-It Week?

And that's where Mike Wazowski saw the beauty in it.

He raised his head high, looked straight into Johnny's domineering gaze, and said, "Not a bad idea."

Sounds of "Huh?" sprang out from both tables. Mike then stood up, exited from the booth, walked right up Johnny, and declared, "Why don't we wager on it?"

The ROR leader stood up as well, looked down at the cocky cyclops and said, "What you have in mind, Killer?"

"If our teams wins Fear-It Week for MU, then all of you have to wear strait jackets in Oozma Kappa colors for a whole week."

"Hmmmm, and if we win?"

"We'll wear strait jackets in_ your_ team's colors for a week."

Johnny contemplated this wager for a moment while stroking his enlarged chin, and then smiled and said, "Why strait jackets? Why not baby clothes?"

"You wanna wear baby clothes?" Squishy asked, which caused his teammates to snicker.

Johnny growled and said, "No, _you_. If your team loses, you all have to wear baby clothes for a whole week."

"Fine." Said Mike.

"And drop out of the Scare Games." Johnny added.

The Oozma Kappa table erupted with the sounds of, "What!" "Are you crazy!" "Drop out!" "We're not gonna do that!"

"Guys! Guys!" Mike said, trying to hush his friends. He turned back to Johnny and said, "What makes you think we'd make a bet like that?"

"Why not? If you boys are willing to risk it all in the Scare Games, then why not in Fear-It Week? Unless you're now starting to doubt yourselves as decent scarers."

Mike stared straight into the smug face of the Worthington heir for a few seconds, and then turned to his team and gestured for them to huddle together and whisper among themselves. After some heavy debating, the team finally agreed on their decision. Mike then faced back into the ROR leader and said, "Fine. But if you're team loses, you have to wear the strait jackets **and** drop out of the Scare Games too."

Before the other RORs could even protest, Johnny held up his hand to them as to say "Quiet." Without even talking it over with his team, the arrogant leader answered, "Deal."

Johnny held his hand out to Mike. Mike held out his hand to shake Johnny's, but not before Johnny whisked his hand away and slicked his fur back with it.

* * *

**UH OH. MIKE MAKING A BET WITH JOHNNY? WHAT IS THAT BOY THINKING? ONTO PART 2 OF CHAPTER 3!**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**HI HI! HERE'S PART 2 OF CHAPTER 3, RE-EDITED. NO BIG CHANGES AND NO FROWNS FOR MY BETA theblacksnorlax (YOU'ER AWSOME BUDDY!). I JUST WANTED TO ADD SOME TIDBITS IN HERE. SO NO WORRIES. ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 PART 2**

"Are you sure you don't wanna meet 'em?" asked Chet.

"I'm sure. I'm sure." replied a skittish Vivian.

_There's no way in hell I'm going anywhere near those creeps without Mike and Sulley!_

"I, uh, still wanna…get to know you first."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." She then twirled her hair and giggled.

_Stupid reflex!_

"Oh, great! I mean, uh, of course you do."

_Fate help me. (;_;)_

"So, uh, what do you wish to know, Miss…Miss…?"

The tan-skinned female finally gave in and told the pesky crustacean, "It's Vivian."

"Vivian." he sang aloud. "A song in it of itself."

"You don't say?" she said in a monotone voice that rivaled Barney's.

"I _do_ say."

His giant cerulean eye stared deeply into Vivian's dark brown eyes, as if lost in a dream-come-true, mouth agaped and all. He leaned closer into Vivian's personal space, which caused her to lean back and make a face that said, _Get the hell out of my space!_

Chet then asked, "By the way, what type of monster are you?"

"Type?"

"Yeah. Are you a Spiff, or a Fungus? Siren? You can't be a Block." Chet then glanced down at Vivian's pear-shaped figure, admiring it like a work of art. "Definitely not."

_Eww. _

"Ooorr are you a mix?" Chet guessed.

"Um, yes. I'm a mix."

"Oh, cool. Of what?"

"Of, um, my mom and dad."

"How so?"

"Well, my mom was a…woman, and my dad was…a…man."

_Really, Vivian?_

_Shut up, brain! I didn't hear any of YOUR ideas!_

_You never asked!_

Chet stared blank-faced at Vivian for a moment and replied, "That…is…so cool."

"What?"

"I like a little mystery. Don't get me wrong; I don't mean like reading mystery books or stuff like that. I'm not a nerd or anything."

"No. No you're not."

"Exactly."

_You poor idiot._

"I guess all I'm trying to say is: you're quite a catch."

"And you're quite a throw-back."

"And witty too," he sighed very goofily, showing off his "prize-winning smile."

_You poor unfortunate soul_ was all Vivian could think of at the moment. But then the two acquaintances snapped out of their thoughts when Barney came back with, "Two Phlegm 'n' Slime Slushies and one Banana Slug Sundae with extra hot sludge. _*Sigh*_ Enjoy."

Chet leaned back and offered, "You first, my lady."

Vivian could only stare in awe and disgust at the concoctions placed before her. Right before her eyes was what was called a Banana Slug Sundae.

It didn't have bananas, but actual banana slugs dipped in caramel. The ice cream itself was green and appeared to have mold on it; and it was drenched in a dark green syrup that must have been hot sludge, and then topped with whipped cream, candied-ant sprinkles, and a cherry-red beetle. And to wash it all down were two tall glasses of frothy lime-green ooze blended with ice and crowned with two straws with The Growl's logo on them.

"Is this _really_phlegm and slime?" asked the squeamish Vivian.

"Oh, no. Of course not." assured Chet. "That's just a name. It's called that because of the texture, and it rhymes with lemon-lime. There's no phlegm in here; that'd be gross. It's all made with one hundred percent all-natural slime. Only the finest for my lady."

Vivian's mind was screaming, _Run!_ But her stomach was groaning, _Feed me._

_The fluff is wrong with you! _

_Feed me._

_Those are real slugs!_

_Feed me. _

_There's mold on that ice cream!_

_Feed me. _

_That slime could kill us!_

_Feed me. _

_We could di—_

_**FEED! ME!**_

Vivian's left hand responded on its own and picked up the spoon next to her. It then scooped up the only area of ice cream that didn't have any of the sludge or toppings tainting it. In one quick swoop, she gulped down the ice cream before her tongue could process the flavor. To Vivian's surprise, the aftertaste in her mouth was tangy and sweet, almost like vanilla-lime sherbet.

"What do you think? Good, huh?" asked a very anxious Chet.

"Not bad." she admitted.

_For possible poison._

Chet then grabbed his spoon, scooped up some ice cream with a slug covered in sludge, and engulfed it in one bite.

"What's the hot sludge made out of?" Vivian asked.

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"Really? It's hot fudge mixed with slime."

"Oh."

Vivian thought about asking where the slime came from, but was afraid of causing some suspicion. Slime seemed to be very important among the monsters, almost like air. If she were to simply ask what slime was, she would probably be pegged as a lunatic, or maybe even found out to be a human.

_I already poisoned myself with the ice cream. I might as well seal the deal. _

She scooped up another spoonful of ice cream topped with a slug, hot sludge, and candied ants, and chomped down with more momentum.

* * *

"Sweetie, slow down." said Ms. Squibbles. "Chew your food more slowly, or you'll give yourself indigestion again."

Squishy replied with food still in his mouth, "Mnom, nI'm—"

"Chewww."

Squishy slumped his shoulders and did as his mom ordered.

"Slower."

Squishy did as commanded.

"Good boy."

Squishy and Sulley heard snickering from the ROR's table behind them.

"Yes, good boy." Johnny teased.

"Mama's boy." Reggie added.

"Don't forget your bib." Chip followed.

Squishy sank into his chair, wishing he could sink further into the earth.

"Psst, Squishy." Sulley whispered to his seatmate. "Watch this."

Sulley then scooped up an ice cube from his glass and aimed it just right above the head of Johnny's seating partner Reggie Jacobs. He flicked the ice into the air and onto the wooden railing over Reggie's head. It skipped two times, and then dropped down into Reggie's shirt and down his back.

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Reggie flailed his arms as he shrieked. One of them slapped Johnny in the face, and the other hit Chip Goff in the nose.

"OW!"

"OOF!"

Reggie then jumped out of his seat and bumped the table, causing their pitcher of slimeade to spill onto Johnny's lap and prized ROR-themed sweater. The ROR leader jumped out of the booth and yelled, "AAAHH! REGGIE YOU IDIOT!"

Reggie didn't pay any attention to his leader's yelling. He was too busy dancing on the table as if on fire and trying to remove the cold spike trickling down his back. "COLD! COLD! COLD!"

He then slipped on a fork, rolled off the table, and landed on Javier and Randy.

"AAAHH!" Was all that was heard before impact. Only then their muffled screams could be heard under the giant green monster.

All the other tables around the RORs' burst into gasps and then laughter, especially from the OK's table. Eventually, Reggie managed to get up off his teammates and get the ice cube out of his shirt. Johnny noticed the piece of ice that dropped on the wooden floor. His intuition somehow had told him that it had to have come from a nearby table, particularly one with a certain blue monster who was an ace at flicking ice cubes besides shooting ping pong balls at beer pong. He turned his head and sneered at the Oozmas, who were trying to keep their composure and not give themselves away, which didn't work.

"Grrrr! You bunch of-"

"Here Johnny, let me see that stain." said Ms. Squibbles, who proceeded to inspect it without the ROR leader's consent.

"What the—do you mind!"

"Just hold still. I almost got it."

"Let go! I'm no—"

"Check his back!," said Sulley. "I think some slimeade got on his back."

"Don't encoura—HEY Knock it—Don't yo—HAHAHAHA! STOP! THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The Oozmas couldn't hold it in anymore. They were laughing so hard, people down the block could have heard them.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Vivian about the commotion before trying a sip of her Phlegm 'n' Slime Slushie.

"I don't know." said Chet. "Sounds like fun, though. This is the hottest spot in Monstropolis."

"Ah."

"Well, after Harry Hausens. But you have to be someone like Johnny to get a reservation for there…or someone like me."

"Your spoon's dripping."

"Oh, snap!"

* * *

"I'll need to get some more paper towels." said Mrs. Squibbles. "I'll be right back."

The loving, OK caretaker went off to find more towels, leaving her Oozmas at the mercy of the RORs, especially their furious leader. He returned his fuming gaze to the boys in green and gold, who were once again trying to hide their faces, which were all red from laughing so hard. He then directed his attention at the giant blue suspect of the crime.

"You think you're so clever. Don't you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Johnny didn't respond right away. He simply glanced at his ex-frat brother and everyone else at the table; then back to Sulley.

"Hahahaha."

All the OK members were confused and weary of the ROR leader's sudden change in mood.

"You're right. Who am I kidding? To think that something so clever and precise would come from anyone over here. I be as delusional as you guys." Johnny patted Sulley's shoulder and chuckled before returning to his seat. He was welcomed back with the chuckles and snickers of his team, as if in agreement with their president's last remark. He continued, "Though it would have been quite a feat for any of you Oozmas, especially you, Big Blue. I'm sure your old man would have been quite proud."

Sulley's head perked up and tensed up at the mention of his father. Johnny noticed this and continued, "Speaking of which, how's he doing? What? You don't know? When was the last time you talked to your dad? Yesterday? Last week? _Last Christmas?_"

Sounds of growling rumbled through Sulley's teeth. His breathing grew deeper and louder.

"Sulley?" asked a worried Mike.

"Or was it before he decided to leave you and your mom? Heh, seeing how you turned out, who could have blamed him?"

_SNAP!_

That was the final scale picked off the dragon's back. Sulley shot straight up and spun around, growling, red-eyed, and—

_SPLASH! _

_GASP!_

The entire room went silent, and all eyes were on two monsters: one Johnny Worthington drenched in slimeade, and one Squishy Squibbles, the flinger of the slimeade.

All members of Oozma Kappa were shocked to have witnessed their most quiet, most composed member react in such a way. Squishy never faltered from his stance, grasping the slimeade pitcher in one hand and staring down Johnny's slime-soaked face with glaring, fiery eyes that could possibly rival Dean Hardscrabble's, if one were to ever see her that pissed and live to tell about it.

Sulley turned to his seatmate. When he saw the empty pitcher, he had realized what his friend had done. Johnny had come to the same conclusion as well when he looked down at the pink OK member and noticed the pitcher too. When Squishy realized what he himself had done, his fiery glare had diminished and his softer features had returned. He looked up at the fuming ROR leader accompanied by his now-standing fraternity (Randall not looking as angry as the others). Squishy gulped, but somehow managed to stand his ground.

Johnny opened his mouth to sa-

_SPLAT!_

A slice of pizza had collided with his face. All eyes were now on the flinger of the food, a.k.a. Art, who then shouted,...

* * *

"Mmm, those were the best banana slugs I ever tasted."

_Those were the only—_

_Quiet you!_

"Really?" asked the very pleased crustacean.

"Yeah, and I hate bananas."

"Uh, there were no bananas in the sundae."

"It's a joke."

"Oh. I knew that. HAHAHAHA! Good one! HAHAHA! You're so funny!"

"You're so desperate."

*Sigh* "You're so worth it."

Vivian didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't. She decided to focus her attention on sipping every last ounce of slushie at the bottom of her almost empty glass. Somehow, Vivian had managed to not only wolf down her first samples of monster food, but also enjoy them. Now all she had to do next was wait and see if the foreign delicacies would turn on her body and kill her.

"You, uh, got some caramel on your cheek."

That and survive her first encounter with a certain ROR.

"Allow me."

"FOOOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

Both Vivian and Chet turned their heads to where the shout had come from.

"Hey," Vivian noticed, "I know that vo—"

_SPLAT!_

"AAH!"

A plate of spaghetti had flown past Vivian's face and smashed against the wall behind the counter.

"Get down!" cried Chet, who then grabbed Vivian and hid under the counter.

Chaos. Utter, utter chaos. In no time flat, the Growl had changed from a clean, neat, fun-for-the-whole-family eating establishment, to Monster Brawl Central. Food went flying. Chairs went flying. Monsters went flying!

"Hey, that's Omar Har—"

Barney hit the winged monster back to where it came from using a memory foam bat.

"Get behind here." he said in his STILL monotone voice. Chet and Vivian did as they were told and crawled over the counter when the coast was clear, for about five seconds. A baskets of breadsticks had just missed Chet's hat as he made it over. On the other side, the three survivors peeked over the counter to scope out more of the current chaos.

"I hope Johnny's okay." Chet wished out loud.

* * *

For veteran college students and fraternity members who have had their share of fight breakouts at some points in their lives, the RORs were holding their ground pretty well amidst the skirmish. The only down part about it was that they weren't winning right away. To their surprise, Oozma Kappa was putting up a pretty decent fight. The misfits had somehow constructed an impressive fort made from broken chairs and tables, like a little castle. They even made some weapons to help fling food and junk with precision and impact.

But the Oozmas weren't the only ones the RORs had to watch out for. Slugma Slugma Kappa had turned themselves into ninjas, flipping and swinging through the air with stealth and grace, all the while flinging food at whoever was caught in their sights. Jaws Theta Chi somewhat brawled with Omega Howl, but mostly just stomped around, hollered and hooted, and threw in every direction whatever they got their hands on. They even took turns flinging Omar Harris around like a rabid boomerang.

"We need to break through their defenses!" Johnny shouted to his team. "Chip! Reggie! Front and center!"

Chip and Reggie leaped out, kneeled down side by side, and readied themselves to charge the OK fort.

"They're gonna ram us!" Squishy cried out.

"Like sludge they are!" Sulley shouted as he readied himself to counter.

On their leader's mark, "CHARGE!", the two ROR members darted head first at the fort.

At the precise moment, Sulley leaped out and pushed back the offense with all his might. As he held them back, his friends back at the fort shot food at Chip and Reggie's faces, trying to blind them.

Then out of nowhere, Art swung in on a chandelier with Donna Soohoo and tackled the chargers to the ground. Sulley then hoisted each ROR member one by one and hurled them back to Johnny.

Joyful cheers of "Yay!" and "Woohoo!" emanated from the OK fort, while only a fuming growl from a pissed off two-horned monster erupted from the RORs' side.

"We need Chet!" Johnny declared. "Boggs, go find Chet and bring him back here!"

"Um, right, Johnny." said the nervous Boggs. He then went "invisible" and slithered off unnoticed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the counter, Chet and Vivian watched in awe and amazement as Barney defended his turf like a seasoned professional, all the while maintaining the same unfazed expression on his face.

"Do you want some help, Barney?" Vivian offered, though not quite sure how she'd be able to.

"No, thanks. I got it. *Sigh* Thanks, though." Barney then ducked his head down before a basket of poppers could make impact with it.

"Five second rule!" Chet exclaimed, then picked up a popper off the ground and inhaled it.

"Ew."

"What? They're still good."

"Psst. Chet!"

The two acquaintances looked around for the voice who called for Chet but couldn't find him.

"Up here!"

They both looked up and then noticed only the head of a purple reptilian monster.

"Randall?" asked Vivian.

"Boggs?" asked Chet.

"Johnny nee—wait, you know me?"

"Uuhh,…"

"Johnny needs what? Spit it out!" Chet interjected.

Randall refocused his attention onto his teammate. "Johnny needs your help taking out Oozma Kappa."

"Oozma Kappa's here?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, an…Chet, who is this?"

"This is Vivian, my new girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?!" Vivian and Randall exclaimed together.

"I just met you!" Vivian shouted at the delusional crustacean. "I am NOT your girl—"

"Hush." Chet whispered to the enraged female, holding up a claw to her lips, admiring how soft and pouty they were. "Not another word."

"What the he—"

"Barney, my good monster. Protect her while I'm gone."

Barney stayed focused on the assault on his counter without saying a word. Chet took his silence as a "Yes."

"I shall return." He then kissed the back of her hand and took off with Randall, leaving a bewildered Vivian with Barney.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU DERANGED SHELLFISH!"

But it was no use. He was gone.

"Grrrrrr! I'M NOT YOUR GIRFLRIEND!" was all Vivian could say at the moment, then slumped her shoulders with nothing else to do. But then she remembered what Randall had said.

"Oozma Kappa's here, which means Mike and Sulley are here! And the RORs are after them!"

Vivian looked up at Barney and said, "Barney, Mike and Sulley ARE here! And they need help! Would you mind if I leave?"

"Nope. Go ahead." the owner answered, never taking his eyes off the action.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me. I'm used to this."

Vivian stood up and gave Barney a farewell hug. "Thanks, Barney. And thanks for the water and food. They were all really good."

"Here, you'll need this." He then handed her a smaller version of his memory foam bat, which was more her size. Vivian accepted the gift as if it were Excalibur, the sword used by King Arthur. She gave Barney one more hug, and then crouched down and crawled off to find and assist Oozma Kappa.

* * *

"Mike!" Don shouted to his coach. "We're running out of food."

The green cyclops turned to his multiple-eyed comrade. "Squishy, go sneak around and find more ammo, and if you run into Art, tell him to help you and come back here."

"What about my mom?"

"If you find her, then tell her to get out here and wait in the van."

"Okay, Mike." Squishy scurried off to find more ammo, Art, and his mom.

"Where _**is**_ Art?" Terri asked while setting up a popper in his slingshot.

"No offense to Art," Terry remarked, "but I think the more important question is 'Where's Ms. Squibbles?'"

* * *

Vivian kept low to the ground as much as possible, slowly making her way to the other side of the restaurant without getting run over or trampled on by the giant monsters. Every now and then, she would use her parting gift from Barney, batting away flying food and small objects. But for the larger stuff (and sometimes Omar), she would duck for cover.

"Hang on, Oozma." she murmured aloud. "I'm coming."

"Did you say Oozma?"

"Ah!"

Ms. Squibbles appeared right beside Vivian with no warning, wearing an camouflage-colored helmet on her head and holding her purse in one hand.

"Ms. Squibbles?"

"Why, yes." she replied in a cheerful tone and warm smile. "And you must be Vivian."

"How do you—"

"Mike and Sulley told me about you. It's good to know that you're okay. Those two were worried about you."

"They were?"

"Mom!"

"Ah!"

The son of Ms. Squibbles appeared out of nowhere on Vivian's other side without any warning as well.

_Oh snap! It's Squishy! Must. Resist. Squishing. Him._

"Oh, hi, sweetie." the mom greeted her son. "Vivian, this is my son, Scott. Honey, this is Vivian, the girl Mike and Sulley told us about."

"Oh, wow. Hi, Vivian. I'm Scott, but my friends call me Squishy."

"Hi, Squishy. It's nice to meet you an your-"

"GET DOWN!"

A chair crash-landed near the newly-introduced trio, debris from the impact clouding around them. When the cloud had finally settled, Vivian opened her eyes and found no Squishy by her side.

"Squishy?"

"Yeah?"

"Ah!"

Squishy had reappeared between Vivian and his mother.

"We need to get to the others ASAP." declared Ms. Squibbles.

"What about you, Mom? You can't be here. You need to-"

"Sweetie, don't tell your mother what she can and cannot do. She can handle herself. Vivian, dear, use your bat to hit whatever comes our way."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Scott, pick up that chair block and use that as a shield."

"Uh, okay."

Ms. Squibbles then picked up a metal plate left on the floor by one of the waiters. "Now you two follow me and stay low."

"Mom, wait! We need to find Art and pick up some more ammo for the guys."

"Oh, okay." The cheerful mother opened her purse and pulled out a basket, which was the same size.

"We'll put all that we find in here. Now let's move out!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The war was on!

* * *

**WHO'S GONNA WIN! AND WHO'S GONNA GET IT! READ AND FIND OUT!**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 3

**HI HI! HERE'S PART 3! WITH SOME MORE TIDBIT GOODNESS! I ADDED SOME MORE STUFF NEAR THE END. NO WORRIES. ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 PART 3**

"Chet! Where've you been? We needed you yesterday!" said the ROR leader.

"Hey, Johnny! Boggs told me everything. Just tell me what to do and—"

"Chet, quiet."

"I'm sorry."

"We need you to help take down Oozma Kappa's fort. With you, Chip, and Reggie, they won't stand a chance. And watch out for the EEKs and JOXs."

"You got it, Johnny!"

"Oh, and watch out also for the lights above you. They've been flickering a lot lately."

"Okay, Johnny."

"Boggs, you go back to gathering ammo for Javier and me to throw."

"Sure, Johnny."

"You three, front and center!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Chip, Reggie, AND Chet leaped out and readied themselves for another assault on the OK fort ahead of them.

"Mike, they're coming back!" Terry shouted.

"And they have Chet!" Terri added.

"Sulley, can you hold off THREE RORs?" Mike asked.

"Pssh, piece of fungus cake!" Sulley answered with confidence. He then swaggered to the front and crouched down, ready to counter the upcoming assault.

"Don, T1, T2, ready the ammo!"

"Love to, Mike," Don mentioned, "but we only have two breadsticks, a popper, and some pizza crust left over."

"Where's Squishy?"

"He hasn't come back yet." Terri answered.

"Has anyone seen Art?"

"Not since the last charge." Terry commented.

"Not good. Not good." Mumbled aloud the worried cyclops.

"What do we do, Mike?" said Terri.

"Hang on a sec. Just let me think." The green cyclops paced around in a circle, staring at the floor. He then heard the roars and shouts of other monsters. He looked up and saw the JOXs running around, hooting and hollering as if it were Spring Break.

"…Bingo…Sulley, hold them off as long as you can!"

"Got it!"

"Don and you two, come with me."

Don and the twins did as they were told and followed their coach.

"On my mark," announced Johnny to his troops, "CHARGE!"

"YAAAAHH!"

The three RORs darted off once again head first at the OK fort. Just as before, Sulley leaped out with arms wide open and rushed at them to counter the charge.

_**BAM! **_

Using every muscle in his body and digging his toes into the wooden floor, the giant blue monster pushed back with all his might not two but THREE RORs, but was losing ground fast. Inch by inch, they force Sulley back, getting closer and closer to the fort.

"We got 'em now." Johnny told Javier, who had stopped flinging food to watch the outcome.

The tip of Sulley's tail was only a few feet away from the fort when he heard Mike yelling, "Sulley, get out of the way!"

"What?!" The blue monster turned his head to see Mike, Don and the twins running back at full speed.

"Do it!"

Sulley inhaled through his teeth, gave one more push at the RORs to give himself some space, and then jumped over Reggie, using his head as a base. Right behind the trio, he darted off to the side and sprinted off toward his team. But as he ran closer, he then noticed them waving their hands and yelling, "GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

"I did get ou—"

Sulley then noticed all of Jaws Theta Chi stampeding right behind his friends like rabid animals on crack.

"Oooh…crap."

He then pulled a 180 and ran back toward the confused RORs and their still-in-one-piece fort.

"Why are they coming back?" asked Chet.

Sulley and the others jumped out of the way in various directions, thus revealing the JOXs and answering Chet's question.

"That's why!" Chip cried.

"RETREAT!" Reggie hollered.

But it was too late. In mere nano seconds, all of Jaws Theta Chi had trampled over the three RORs like high-speed steamrollers on fresh, new pavement. They continued to the OK fort and, in one massive wave, leaped into the air and smashed it to pieces like a cheap gingerbread house. The impact sent all sorts of debris as far as to the other RORS on their side of the room. The red clad fraternity tried to dodge the flying chunks that came their way, but couldn't escape and ended up buried beneath it.

* * *

"What was that noise!" exclaimed Vivian.

"Sounded like it came from the fort." Squishy remarked.

"We gotta hurry!" said Ms. Squibbles. "Grab the food an-"

"Hi guys!"

All three looked up to where the salutation had come from and saw a purple rainbow-shaped monster hanging from the ceiling with one leg on the railing.

"Art!" exclaimed the two Squibbles.

"Ar—I mean, hey, who's that?" asked Vivian.

"Hey, Squish, who's that? Your sister?"

"…." "…." "…."

* * *

When the cloud from ground zero had cleared, the remaining members of Oozma Kappa peeked out of their hiding places, regrouped, and then stepped lightly toward their side of the room to assess the damage. Nothing remained of their fort; not even a splinter. Any possible chaff left over was being grounded to mist by the feet of the JOXs as they hopped in the air, hooting and hollering at each other as if saying, "Another job well done."

"Whoo! We showed you, Oozma Kappa!"

"Yeah! Where's your fort now! Oh, it's right here! BURN!"

"Woohoo! Jaws Theta Chi!"

The OK members walked closer to the JOXs and then noticed Chet, Chip, and Reggie under their feet, groaning for freedom. That gave Mike another genius idea.

"Why, yes. You guys sure showed us." said the green cyclops, feigning defeat in his voice. "Let's hear it for Jaws Theta Chi! Hip hip hooray!"

All the JOXs jumped up and down on the three RORs as the cheered, causing the rivals to groan some more.

Sulley caught on to Mike's plan and added, "Yeah! Go JOXs!"

Once again, the team in bright yellow and red jumped up and down some more, making the RORs groan even louder.

Terry pointed out to his brother and Don the plan as well and shouted, "JOX rules!"

Pretty soon, all of them were chanting, "JOX rules!" and jumping in the air along with Jaws Theta Chi. Eventually, all three RORs were sobbing for freedom AND aspirin.

"Mike! Sulley!"

All five OK members turned around to see the owner of the voice, and spotted a tan-skinned girl with dark brown curly hair, holding a memory foam bat and standing with Ms. Squibbles, Squishy, and Art, who were carrying baskets of food in their hands.

"Vivian?" Mike and Sulley said in unison.

"Surprise!" said Ms. Squibbles.

"Check it out! We found Squish's long lost sister!" exclaimed Art.

Squishy felt it was pointless to argue with the eccentric monster, so he just held his peace…for now.

Mike and Sulley dashed over to their friends, Don and the twins following behind them. Squishy scurried in front of the others and asked, "What happened to the fort?"

Art took one look around and said, "It's invisible…I approve."

Mike replied, "Actually guys, we…"

As Mike explained to Squishy and Art what had happened, and ecstatic Sulley went to inquire from the surprise guest. "What are you doing here?"

Vivian replied with glee, "Long story."

She then jumped up and hugged the bug blue kitty around his neck, making sure that her new accessory didn't hit him. Said kitty then returned the gesture and hugged her back, making sure not to crush her. Relief swept over his mind and heart, now knowing for sure that Vivian _was_ okay.

After letting go from the hug, Sulley then had to ask, "What's with the bat?"

"Part of the story." Vivian then walked over to Mike and surprised him with a hug. Mike at first was taken back from the gesture of his new acquaintance, but then relaxed and hugged her back.

"Hello, stranger." Mike chuckled.

"Aww. Where's my hug?" whined Art.

Vivian giggled, stood back up, and hugged the rainbow-shaped monster around his face and arms.

"Hm, firm hug." Art evaluated aloud. "That's how you can tell true character…Your turn Squish."

The pink OK member hesitated at the idea imposed by his frat brother, but Vivian didn't mind at all. She reached out and squeezed him like a brand new puppy. It felt like hugging a giant mochi cake wearing a sweater.

_I shall call you Squishy, and you shall me my Squishy._

It took Squishy about a few seconds to relax within the girl's embrace. He hadn't have much contact with girls most of his life…besides his mother. He definitely didn't get to hug a girl…besides his mother. Eventually, he began to enjoy the new sensation and then hugged her back.

"Hey now, so this is Vivian?"

Vivian stood back up from hugging Squishy, spun around, and came almost face-to-face with a chubby, balding, maroon-colored monster with glasses, light brown eyes, a small pointy nose, and bat wings for a mustache. She recognized right away who this monster was.

"Well, hey there! I'm Don Carlton, President of Oozma Kappa. Nice to finally meet ya." He extended his right hand as he introduced himself to the new acquaintance.

"Vivian Scherrique. Same here." She gladly shook the OK president's hand, but then couldn't pull away her own hand because of his suctions cups.

"Oops. Uh, s-so sorry about this. T-tentacles hands will do this to ya, hehe."

"S-s'okay." Vivian assured Don while still trying to pull away. "N-n-no worries."

In a percussion of pops, the suction cups finally released her hand from their grasp. She checked her hand to see if it was all right. Aside from some imprints shaped like little circles, there was no damage.

"Hey, Viv, don't forget his hug." Art reminded her.

"Oh, no no no. That's alright, Artie. She doesn't need to."

"Uh, you sure?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sure, Miss Vivian. Probably for the best. You don't wanna get stuck to an old guy like me for the rest of your life, now, do ya?"

"Hmm, can I still eat tacos?"

The mature monster chuckled at the response and replied, "Good sense of humor. I like that."

Vivian couldn't help but blush at the compliment. She also couldn't stop grinning ear-to-ear, as if she were an abuser of placebos. As if being in the world of Monsters University weren't thrilling enough for her; now she was also meeting all of Oozma Kappa, including Squishy's mom.

"Don't supposed you've met the Perry twins, have ya?"

Vivian followed the OK president's hand, which led to the cheerful expressions of said twins. The younger twin, Terry, was about Vivian's height, minus the one horn, while the older twin, Terry, was about a foot taller.

"No, not yet." she answered Don. She then walked a few steps to the joint duo, held out her right hand, and introduced herself.

"Hi guys. I'm Vivian Scherrique."

"Hi, Vivian!" the younger twin said while shaking her hand with excitement. "I'm Terri with an 'i'…"

He then paused to let the older twin finish the introduction, but Terry probably didn't hear his younger brother. He seemed to be lost in thought as he stared at the new girl and smiled.

"..."

"…Psst! Terry!"

"Huh? OH! Um, hi Vivian! I'm uh…uhh…T-Terry! Yeah! Terry with a 'y'! Meet to please y—I mean pleased to meet you! Hehehe…he…"

"Pleased to meet you, too." said Vivian as she shook his left hand.

"Hugs!" Art shouted behind Vivian.

"Chill it, Art!" said Mike. "She doesn't have to hug everyone in sight!"

Then a voice not belonging to anyone within the group asked, "Can I get a hug?"

Before Vivian could respond to the request, Omar Harris popped out of nowhere and hugged the new girl with his little arms.

"Hey! Get off her!" shouted Sully, waving the winged monster away from his new friend.

"Hey, Sullivan! Who's the shorty?" The JOX leader hooted from across the room.

Sounds of whistles and "whoo hoo" followed after Big Red's comment and were directed at the girl in question. Sulley turned back around and stood in front of Vivian, narrowing his eyes at the monsters in bright yellow and orange. Behind Sulley, Vivian couldn't help but blush from their "sounds of approval."

_I guess interspecies interests are in season this semester._

_What's today's special word, kids? Beastial-_

_SHUT IT! Don't make me snort paint thinner!_

Vivian snapped out of her thoughts when she had heard the whines and groans of a familiar monster. Peeking from behind the giant blue kitty, she then spotted Chet Alexander lying face down and directly under the JOXs' feet, as well as Chip Goff and Reggie Jacobs.

"What happened to them?" Vivian said to Sulley.

Sulley followed her eyes to the three RORs and answered, "Long story."

"Eeeeggghh…Vrivrian?" The maroon crustacean lifted his head up just enough to see his girl standing with the Oozmas.

"Vivian!"

The crab-like monster erupted from under the feet of Jaws Theta Chi, catapulting all the members from off him and his teammates. Then, in a blurry flash of maroon, he zoomed over to Vivian, sending Sulley, Don, and the twins flying off in different directions.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the worried crustacean while grasping the girl's hands in his claws. "Why aren't you with Barney? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are these creeps bothering you?"

"Let go of my hands!" shouted the annoyed female while trying to free her hands. The crustacean quickly released her hands so to not bruise them.

"And I'm fine!" Vivian continued. "I don't need looking after! And those 'creeps' happen to be my friends!"

The angry female paused her ranting and ran over to help Don and the twins up. All three of them then headed over to Sulley to help him back up. Eventually, it took almost everyone besides the three to get Sulley back up. Meanwhile, the crab-like cyclops watched in bewilderment as the girl assisted his rivals onto their feet…and tentacles.

"…F-f-friends?"

After having helped her friends stand back up, Vivian faced the ROR member again with her head held high and arms folded in front of her chest. "Yes, my FRIENDS. And I would appreciate it if you didn't address them as 'creeps.'"

The puzzled maroon cyclops stared into the eyes of the stern female, then at all the Oozmas around her, and then back at her. This didn't make any sense. Why would this piece of hotness associate herself with all these losers? How did she even know them? Chet could come to only one conclusion: it had to be a joke.

"...Oh! I get it! You're joking! HAHAHAHA! Good one! HAHAHAHA! Whoo! That's funny! HAHAHA! You… HAHAHA …with them…HAHAHA…funny…haha…ha…ha…ha…"

Vivian never faltered from her stern look, not giving up the "farce" as Chet expected it to be.

"…Right?"

Just then, sounds of debris moving and people groaning diverted everyone's attention to the other side of the room. From out of the piles of broken chairs and tables emerged a grayish purple monster with two giant horns and wearing a ROR sweater. The ROR coughed and hacked the chaff out of his lungs, and wiped away some more of it off his face.

"Johnny!" cried the crustacean. He then scuttled over to check up on his leader. Chip and Reggie had eventually stood back up, readjusted their aching bones, and trailed after their teammate.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need anything? Can I get you a—!"

"Shut up, Chet!" Johnny roared.

"I'm sorry."

"Just get me outta here!"

"Sure, Johnny!"

Chet, Chip, and Reggie cleared away enough of the rubble to free their leader and pull him out.

"Ai! Ayudame!" cried the giant bug monster still under the rubble.

"Huh?" said Chet.

"Help me, idiot!"

"Oh, okay."

Chet scurried over to help Javier out. As he pulled the bug monster out of the rubble, he then saw some of the debris moving toward them.

"AH! IT'S ALIVE!" The frightened crab whacked the moving debris away from him, making it cry out in pain.

"OW!"

"AH! IT TALKS!"

The live debris then morphed into the other ROR member, Randall Boggs, who was groaning and holding his head with two of his arms, trying to make the pain go away.

"Oh, Boggs. Sorry about that."

When most of the pain had subsided, the purple reptilian monster opened his eyes and glared back at his teammate before slithering back to Johnny and the others. Once all the RORs had reassembled, Johnny then faced the boys in green and gold with eyes that hissed, 'You're all dead!' He then noticed the JOXs across from the Oozmas and hatched a plan.

"This isn't over Oozmas!" He then walked a few steps and hollered to the JOXs. "Hey, team up with us against Oozma Kappa!"

Waves of "huh?" flew around the room. The JOX president stomped forward and asked, "What makes you think we join you, Preppy?"

The ROR leader then offered, "I'll pay for all your meals for a week."

In no time flat, the JOXs were lined up on the RORs' side, gearing up to take out Oozma Kappa.

"Uuumm…anymore ideas, Mike?" Sulley whispered to the green cyclops.

"Uhhh…we…"

"Call for backup!"

Everyone looked up at the ceiling from where the voice came, and, lo and behold, Slugma Slugma Kappa was hiding right above Oozma Kappa. Led by their president Carla Delgado, the EEK girls leaped from the ceiling and landed in front of the Oozmas.

Mike was the first to ask, "What are you ladies doing here?"

Carla turned her head to face the green cyclops and answered "It looks like you guys need more help…unless you wanna take on all THEM by yourselves." She then pointed her head toward the twelve monsters in front of them, raising a brow, obviously knowing the OK's answer.

"Uuuhh…sure. Go ahead." Mike shrugged, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal, which actually was. "The more, the merrier."

"Why are you guys helping us?" Squishy innocently asked.

Violet Steslicki looked back at the pink OK member and softly answered, "We have our reasons." When no one else was looking, she then fluttered her long lashes at Squishy, causing the OK boy to blush a deep hue of crimson. The curly-horned EEK girl then sped her head back forward when she heard the mocking laughs of Jaws Theta Chi.

"What's so funny?" shouted Carla, unfazed by their mocking. "The thought of us kicking your tails?"

"Hah! You wish, Delgado!" shouted Percy Boleslaw.

"Oh," Violet interjected, "like how you wish Debbie didn't make you cry 'Uncle' during chew-jitsu practice last Wednesday?"

Percy winced at the mention of his humiliation from just a few days ago. He then glanced over at the turquoise cyclops, who sneered right back at him with sharp, razor fangs. Debbie then punched her right fist into her left palm to show that she meant business, causing the purple cyclops to gulp down his fears.

Meanwhile, beside Sulley and Mike, Vivian had gone into fan-girl mode over what she was seeing. At that exact moment in her life, she was in the very same room with almost all her favorite MU characters. There she was with her heroes Oozma Kappa, now accompanied by the equally awesome Slugma Slugma Kappa. And right across the room were the hot—wait—NO!, **HORRIBLE** antagonists Roar Omega Roar, with their newly-hired hands-err-muscles, Jaws Theta Chi.

_GET IN MY POCKETS!_

_FOCUS, YOU IDIOT!_

_"BRING ME THE PAINT THINNER!_

"TIME OUT!"

Everyone directed their attention to Chet Alexander, who formed a "T" with his claws.

"We haven't started yet!" Chip shouted to the crab, who had scuttled over to his rivals' side of the room. Ignoring all the curious eyes on him, he maneuvered around Brynn Larson and Donna Soohoo, shoved Sulley and Mike aside, and scooped up Vivian with his claws bridal style.

"Hey!" shouted Vivian, Mike, Sulley, and Terry.

Still ignoring all the other monsters and their 'What the crap?' expressions, the crab then scuttled over to the sidelines, picked up a still-in-one-piece chair, gently sat the girl down, and placed her bat beside the chair. Having made sure that she would be out of harm's reach, the crab then scurried back to his team's side and returned to his fighting stance.

"Okay, let's do this!"

Vivian stared blank-faced at the delusional crab for a few seconds before redirecting her eyes at all the other monsters on the floor. She then gulped down her embarrassment as she felt all their eyes staring at her and the crazy ROR.

Johnny then broke the awkward silence, "Chet, who is that?"

Chet announced to his leader with pride, "That's Vivian, my new girlfriend!"

"GIRLFRIEND?!" exclaimed everyone in the room (except for Randall, who had already heard the news from earlier).

The girl in question shot up from her seat and roared, "I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

The lights in the room flickered all around the monsters and Vivian, threatening to bust at any moment. Vivian then gasped and covered her mouth, now having recalled the fun little fact about how human screams in this world make energy, and if she didn't keep her cool would then cause a city-wide blackout. Fully composed and not wanting to let the monsters ponder over the flickering lights, she then grabbed her bat, stomped back over to the OK/EEK side.

"B-b-but Vivian…" Chet hurried after Vivian, but then was stopped by the sight of her bat pointing at him, warning him to keep his distance from her.

"For the last time, I'm not your girlfriend! I just met you! Besides, I don't date bullies!"

"B-b-bullies?"

"Uh, YEAH! What else do you call harassing my friends? Charity work?!"

"Uuuhhh…actually…"

"Look, it was nice hanging out tonight, but it will NEVER work between us. **Let. It. Go.**"

Vivian continued her way back to the other side and resumed her spot from before. Meanwhile, sounds of "ooh" and "aww" emanated from the audience around Chet and the mysterious new girl. The shell-shocked crustacean just stared wide-eyed and mouth agaped at the now-pissed-off tan-skinned female, whose words had pierced his heart like a harpoon rifle. Why? Why would the girl of his dreams just dis him like that? Why would she choose those nobodies over him?!

Sulley leaned down toward Vivian and asked, "When did you hang out with Chet?"

She sighed and answered, "Right after I got here…"

The heartbroken ROR then noticed how Vivian stood awfully close to his ex-frat brother Sulley, whispering into his ear, and ignoring some of the OKs and EEKs who had leaned in to hear the whole story. Somehow, Chet had come to the conclusion that—GASP!—she LIKED Sulley! That this lazy, no-good dropout had stolen his girl!

His cerulean eye burned red as he hissed, "SsssssssuuuUUUUUUULLLIV-"

"Hey! Wanna go out with me?"

The fuming crustacean then directed his eye at Percy Boleslaw, the one who had dared to ask his girl out right in front of him!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The pissed-off ROR leaped in the air with arms flailing and tackled the purple cyclops, taking his rage first out on him.

"Chet, no!" shouted Johnny, "what are you—"

"Wazowski! While they're distracted!" exclaimed Carla.

"Right! Everyone, CHARGE!"

With Roar Omega Roar and Jaws Theta Chi distracted by Chet's outburst, Oozma Kappa (and Vivian) and Slugma Slugma Kappa took and the offense and charged at their rivals.

Monster Brawl Central was back on!

* * *

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?...WELL…HERE'S THE NEXT ONE. **


	6. Chapter 4

**HI HI! SO SORRY FOR THE MONTHS OF NOTHING! ONCE AGAIN, IT WAS WRITER'S BLOCK; ALSO, MY CLASSES WERE KEEPING ME BUSY. BUT I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO WRITE SOME STUFF DOWN. IT'S NOT WHAT I FIRST HAD IN MIND, BUT I THINK THIS WILL WORK. AT LEAST I'M MOVING ALONG, RIGHT? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? ARE YOU PLEASED WITH IT? ARE YOU UPSET? I'LL UNDERSTAND IF YOU ARE, AND I WON'T EXPLODE IF YOU TELL ME THAT. I'M OPEN TO ANY IDEAS AND ADVICE. **

**ONE MORE THING: I'LL BE GOING THROUGH THE EARLIER CHAPTERS TRYING TO REFINE THE WRITING SOME MORE. NO BIG CHANGES; JUST A FEW THINGS HERE AND THERE (DEFINITELY NEED TO CHANGE MRS. SQUIBBLES TO **_**MS.**_** SQUIBBLES). **

**BIG HUGS FOR theblacksnorlax FOR BEING MY BETA, AND FOR LETTING ME BORROW HIS OC FOR THIS STORY. IT'S A SHORT CAMEO (SO SORRY), BUT HE'LL MAKE MORE APPEARANCES IN LATER CHAPTERS. **

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. SERIOUSLY.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"...This is...white."

I sat on a wooden bench. I saw nothing but white. I looked to my left. Then my right. Up. Down. Behind me. ALL. WHITE.

The air was void of any sound, beside the ones I made.

"Hello?"

...

"Hellooooo?"

...

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nothing. Not even an echo.

"WHO WANTS FREE MONEEEYYY!"

No one.

I checked my surroundings once more. Front: nothing. Left: nothing. Right: nothing. Up: nothing. Down: nothing. Front: girl. Behi-

Wait. What?

I whipped my head back to the front. It was a girl in the distance...or a guy with really long hair. I couldn't tell; all I saw was the back of the person. And he or she had long hair that covered almost half the back. Long...brown hair...long... brown curly hair. And a pink and brown plaid shirt. Brown capris pants. AND HOT PINK SNEAKERS!

"Is that...?"

It couldn't be her. It. Could. Not. Be. Her. Because SHE was sitting right here on this bench!

"HEY!"

No response.

"HEEEYYY!'

Nothing.

"YOU WANT FREE MONEY!"

...

"I guess not."

I thought about walking over to my doppelganer, but I wasn't ready to see something I might regret later...if there be a later. I had watched enough horror movies and video games to learn that that's what would get you the bad ending.

"True dat."

A giant green bear with blue polka-dots, wearing a black vest, short blue jeans, and black roller blades with red flames on the side zoomed by me. He took off into the distance until he was a dot. Then gone.

"...What...the f-"

I then felt the right side of the bench tilting downward. Out of reflex, I scrambled to the left side to level it out. But it didn't work. It was still tilting. When the left side was titled high enough, I was then able to notice the cause of the tilting. The bench wasn't tilting! IT WAS SINKING! INTO THE WHITE!

"OH FLUFF!"

The bech sank faster into the ground. The next thing I knew, I was reinacting James Cameron's Titanic, with no Jack! At that point I decided to take a risk. I faced my body toward the direction where that giant bear had zoomed off. It felt like the bench was fixed on staying vertically no matter what I did. I took a deep breath and stood up, balancing on the thin rim of the bench. I inhaled one more deep breath, and...

"LEAP OF FAITH!"

I jumped off the bench and as far away from it as possible. Better something than nothing. In midair, I readied my knees to bend as soon as I landed, if there was land. Eventually, I felt the bottom of my shoes hit something. It was land! And it wasn't sinking!

I looked back behind me. There was only the arm rest left for about two seconds, and then, "Blop." No more.

"Your memory lives on in my heart."

...

"Alright, that's enough."

I looked back at my doppelganger. Still nothing.

"Thanks for the 'help.'"

No response.

"Is this how I treat people?"

I tried taking step, but my shoe wouldn't move. Neither would the other. I was stuck! I couldn't see what was under me. Nothing but white. I tried pulling my legs up one at a time. Still stuck!

I shot straight up and grunted in frustration. My eyes then caught something else: my doppelganger, facing me. Her head was still down, hair covering her face, but her body was directed at me. Then, she took a step toward me. Then another. And another. And another. As she stepped closer, her head was still limp, and her arms were dangling in front of her.

"Oooh...ceerap."

I tried everything I could think of to move. Jumping, twisting, squirming, yelling, hitting, pleading. Nothing worked!

"AAAAHHH! STUPID FE-!"

I then remembered I was wearing shoes.

"...I'll scold myself later!"

I untied my laces and removed my feet from out of my shoes; but I kept my keep on top of my shoes so to not get them stuck too. Due to the limited space I had, I couldn't turn myself around and jump forward. Yes, I was gonna jump again! I wasn't gonna wait around to get "whited out" by my clone!

_Heheheh. Whi-SHUT UP!_

I readied for myself for a reverse "leap of faith." One deep breath and...

"TRUST FALL!"

That's all I had.

I leaped as far away from my shoes as possible. Far away enough? I wouldn't know until I hit. In midair, I covered the back of my head to protect it from a possible concussion. Eventually, I felt my back, butt, and legs hit solid ground, and it wasn't sticky! It worked! And no concussion!

I shot straight up onto my feet and shouted, "HA!" at the other me. She paused...and then doubled her pace! Still limping!

"Oh sh—! "

I stumbled backwards trying to turn myself around and run like hell, but then I felt my back and head hit a wall.

"OW!"

I then felt my back and hair stuck to the wall. A wall of white!

"Are you KIDDING ME?!"

If it were just my back then I wouldn't have hesitated unbuttoning my shirt and running away topless, but nnnnnooooooooo! My hair just had to get stuck toooooo! It had to follow the trend!

All I could do now was watch my doppelganger inch closer to me. It had reached halfway by now. All to do now was play the waiting game...except...

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLPPP! SOMEBODY HEEELLPPP! I'LL GIVE YOU MONEEEEYYYY!"

No one came.

Step by step, the other me crept closer and closer. My voice was just about to give out from strain when...

Face to face...more like face to hair. She was just a few inches away from me when she finally stopped. Nothing. She did nothing. But stand and stare at the ground. Her hair was still covering her face, so I couldn't see what she looked like. Probable like me.

Nothing but dead silence. I couldn't even hear her breathe. Was she even alive?

"What do you want?"

No response.

"Who are you?"

Silence.

"Dammit, answer me! What do y—!"

_Sniff._

"..."

_Sniff. Sniff_.

Sounds of sniffling turned into hushed weeping. Then muffled crying. Then sobbing. Streams of tears drenched down from under her hair and dropped into my feet.

She then reached out to me with her arms and...wrapped me in a hug; it wasn't a "hi buddy good to see you" hug, but a "someone please help me I feel like I'm dying" hug. She locked me within her arms and buried her head into my neck and shoulder.

The "wall" to which I was stuck was no more. My back and hair were freed right after the embrace. I stood still and quiet as she continued to sob, for fear of making any wrong moves to set her off, and take a chunk out of me. All the while she cried and clinged to me like a child to her mother for comfort and protection.

When I knew for sure that she wasn't gonna snap me in half, I motioned my hands around her and lightly wrapped her in a hug. It made her squeeze even harder, but not enough to seriously hurt me. I then used my left hand to rub her back to help comfort her. I couldn't tell if it was working, but she didn't show any sign of disdainment for it.

Eventually her sobs declined into mild weeping once more. I continued to rub her back, assuming that that was now helping her calm down.

In a soft voice I asked, "What's wrong?"

...

"Why are you so sad?"

…

"Can you hear me? "

"...i...a..."

"What?"

"...iv...a..."

"What?"

"...iveitba..."

"Speak up. I ca—"

"GIVE IT BAAAACCKK!"

"AAAHH!"

I shot up and out of the covers, squirming to get away from her. I then jumped off the bed and looked frantically for my doppelganger. Observing my surroundings, I then realized that I was in a small bedroom with a conjoined bathroom. Judging by the size of the room, it looked fit for someone about half my size. Judging also by the frilly decor, it seemed that the person who resided here was female...probably.

_Where the fluff am I?_

_You're in a bedroom, genius._

_Yeah, but who's?_

_Why don't you look for some pictures and find out?_

_...Good idea._

I first checked the walls for any pictures hanging on them. No pictures, but a lot of trinkets and needlework. Ithen noticed on the other side of the room a giant dresser with a vanity mirror half its size in width. Displayed atop the dresser where a few compacts of makeup, bottles of perfume, and (gasp) three picture frames.

"Jackpot."

As I stepped closer to get a better look at them, I then caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

"What...the fluff?!"

All of my hair was wrapped up in what looked like socks tied in knots. The top of my head was all hair and socks. I looked like I fell asleep in the laundry hamper. I then glanced down at my reflection and noticed another surprise.

I was wearing a long cotton T-shirt that went down to my knees. And printed on the shirt was a picture of what looked like the Golden Gate Bridge, but it looked more like red rows of fanged teeth with massive gargoyles atop the pillars. The fangs stretched out over a huge body of water and reached to a lively metropolitan city. It was so massive that it could probably house Godzilla and his family reunion, with room to spare. And lastly, printed on the upper left-hand corner of the shirt in comic sans font were the words, "I lOST MY MIND IN SAN FRONDSISCO!"

"...Dude, I need to go there."

_Why not ask the owner to take you there?_

_The owner?...Oh yeah, the pictures!_

I refocused my attention to the picture frames on the dresser. The first frame I noticed had one of Oozma Kappa, including Mike and Sulley. I picked up the picture to get a closer look.

All of the Oozmas were standing in what looked like a dark sewer with other monsters encircling them. Only Don, Art, and Squishy looked cheerful and happy at the camera, while everyone else looked stiff and embarrased. The Perry twins looked as if they were trying to smile for the camera, but it was still obvious that the two wished they were elsewhere. The expression on Mike's face was one that said, "You gotta be kidding me." while Sulley's said, "Please, kill me now." I couldn't help but giggle at their expressions, not out of a mean spirit, but out of sympathy for them.

"Hey... this must be from the Scare Games...Yeah! From the first challenge!"

I then remembered who took the picture that night: Ms. Squibbles... So...was this room hers?

I placed the Scare Games picture back in its original place and picked up another one. It was another one of Oozma Kappa, but this one didn't include either Mike or Sulley. It was just Don, Art, Squishy, and the Twins posing in front of a house with the "OK" sign hanging on the roof railing. All five members were smiling in this picture, waving and gesturing at the sign above them. Art was the most expressive in the shot, leaping in the air and flexing his long legs into the shape of a "U". He looked like he was just about to glomp his friends in a massive hug. I giggled some more.

There was a caption at the bottom of the picture. It said, "Happy Birthday Oozma Kappa."

"Awww."

I set the other picture back down. One more left. I picked up the last picture on the dresser. This one had a picture of just Ms. Squibbles, Squishy, and...who was thi-

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Ah!"

I threw the picture back in its place, making it slide and knock down the other pictures, as well as some bottles of pefume and lipstick.

"Oh sh—!"

"Vivian?" rang a familiar, feminine voice through the door, "Are you awake?"

"Yeahjustasecond!" I grabbed all the various items and tried to set them back to where I hoped were their rightful places.

"Pleasedon'thinkI'masnoop."

"What's that?"

"I'M COMING!"

I ran to the door and slid by it. I ran back again, and grabbed the door knob to stop myself from sliding away. I almost yanked the knob from off the door as I turned and pulled it open at mach speed. On the other side of the door was the familiar frame of Ms. Sqibbles. She wore a green dress with pink and yellow flowers on it, and had her hair wrapped in curlers. She also had a pile of folded clothes in her hands. They looked like mine.

"Good morning, sweetie." chimed the cheerful mother. "Did you sleep well?"

"...IIIIIII think so...wwwhhhere am I?"

Ms. Squbbles giggled. "Why, you're in my house, silly girl. May I come in?"

"Uhh, sur—I mean of course! Of course you can come in!"

I moved out of the way, letting her walk into her room.

"Y-you don't have to ask, ma'am. This IS your room...isn't it?"

"Heehee, why yes...and don't worry. You're not imposing at all."

"Uuuuiiiii didn't sa—"

"That's what you're thinking, right?"

...She was right.

Ms. Squibbles placed the folded clothes on the bed and turned to face me again. "Here, kneel down for a second?"

I complied with the request and knelt down toward Ms. cheerul caretaker then laid her left hand on my right shoulder and placed the right hand on my forehead.

"Hmmm..." she hummed with her eyes closed. About a few seconds later, she then evaluated aloud, "98.7 Farenheit...about normal temperature for a mammal."

Ms. Squibbles then placed both hands over my eyes and stretched out my eyelids to get a better look with all five of hers. It did'nt hurt, but I did feel a little uncomfortable having her face so close to mine. I tried to stay as still as possible so she could continue her inspection.

Her hands then made their way to my mouth and propped it open to take a peak inside. Out of courtesy, I lowered my tongue for her to get a better look...whatever she was looking for.

"Mmhmm...mmhmm...mmmmmmmmmmmmm...mmhm."

She released her hands from off my face and declared, "Very healthy...buuut...something... is...not...right..."

_Oh crap! Does she know?_

All five of her powder blue eyes stared down my two dark brown ones. They then closed halfway, showing that they were in deep thought. Then, in a blurry flash of light pink, her two hands stretched out my lips, revealing my teeth once more.

"There! Now hold it!"

Ms. Squibbles released my face again as I froze my face in place.

"There it is! I knew you were hiding it! Now keep it like that!"

I kept the same expression on my face as I said through my teeth, "...Rkay."

Ms. Squibbles picked up the folded clothes from off the bed and handed them to me. "Here, you get dressed and come downstairs when you're done. I'll have breakfast ready for you."

"Okay. Thank you, ma'am."

"Please, call me Sherri."

"Yes, ma'a—I mean Sherri."

Sherri headed toward the door to let herself out, but then sped back around and said, "Oh, before I forget: you're toothbrush is in the bathroom by the sink. It's the purple one. And don't take out your sock curlers yet. I'll do that for you when you come downstairs."

"Okay, thank you."

"Not at all, dear." She closed the door behind her, and I heard little footsteps move away from the door. I proceeded to get dressed as instructed. I grabbed my shir—

"Sorry, I almost forgot."

"Ah!"

Sherri was right next to me again. How'd she do that!

"I tried to make the stitches in your shirt as seamless as possible, but I'm afraid they're still noticeable. So we'll go the thrift store later and find you some new clothes."

"Stitches?" I scanned my pink and brown plaid shirt for the stitches. Eventually I noticed from stitch work that went from the top of the right shoulder side down to the waistline. It was so thin, it looked like a mouse had done it. How was this noticeable? I barely found it after almost pressing my eyeball up against the fabric.

"There's no need for that, Sherri. This isn't noticeable. This is amazing. How'd you do this?"

"Years of practice, but my eyesight is not what it used to be."

_What was it? 5/5/5/5/5?_

"Besides, you'll need to wear other clothes beside these. You can't wear the same thing every day. I'll let you get ready now."

"...Oookay, thanks again ."

Once again, Sherri left the room and closed the door behind her. I waited for about thirty seconds to make sure of no more surprise visits. When the coast was clear, I finally relaxed and went back to getting dressed. As I was doing so, I then realized something else: "What the fluff happened last night?"

* * *

**SOOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW, I KNOW, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU ALL WERE EXPECTING, BUUUUT…I GOT NOTHING. SO SORRY. BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL MAKE THIS WORK…SOMEHOW. **

**AS A BONUS FOR ALL OF YOU, I'LL SHARE WITH YOU SOME FUTURE STUFF. I'LL BE INTRODUCING A NEW FRATERNITY AND SORORITY FOR FEAR TECH. THE FRAT IS CALLED RHINO THETA CLAW (ROC) AND THE SORORITY IS CALLED VIPER NU MAGNUS (VNM). I'LL ALSO BE USING SOME ORIGINAL OCs. I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW THEM TO YOU ALL! XD **

**IF ANYONE ELSE HAD COME UP WITH THESE NAMES ALREADY, THEN PLEASE ACCEPT MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES. I DIDN'T RIP THEM OFF. I HONESTLY CAME UP WITH THEM ON MY OWN, AND IT'S ALL A HUGE COINCIDENCE. **

**ANYWAY, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. FOR THE NEXT FEWS WEEKS, I'LL BE WAIST DEEP IN HOMEWORK AND PROJECTS, BUT I'LL UPDATE WHENEVER I GET SOME INSPIRATION AND SHARE IT WITH YOU ALL. UNTIL THEN, BYE FOR NOW! **

…**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. **


End file.
